


One True Love

by lucielsy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack, Joke Fic, M/M, im really sorry, michael gets the squip instead au, michael mell x diddy kong, prepare yourself, squint at the end to see angst, this was a bad idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucielsy/pseuds/lucielsy
Summary: Michael Mell is a loser. He has never had a boyfriend, he has never been invited to a party, and he only has one friend. This all changes when one day the most popular kid in school, Rich Goranski, tells him about something called a Squip.





	One True Love

Michael Mell is a loser. He has never had a boyfriend, he has never been invited to a party, and he only has one friend. This all changes when one day the most popular kid in school, Rich Goranski, tells him about something called a Squip.

“It will make you the coolest kid here! You'll have friends, popularity, and as many guys as you please at your disposal,” Rich told Michael.

That all sounded great to Michael but it’s not what he wanted. He wanted to get rid of his feelings for Jeremy Heere, his best friend of 12 years.

 

\--------

 

Jeremy has a crush on Christine Canigula and has for a long time. Christine is beautiful, smart, and kind. She’s everything i'm not. I'm just a friend to Jeremy and nothing more. I've had to suffer through his long speeches about how soft Christines hair looked that day or how he thinks she is using a new shampoo. I don't want to like Jeremy in the way that I do if he's not going to like me back and I think the squip can help me.

 

I went to the mall that Rich told me I could find the squip. I invited Jeremy to come with and he even offered to pay some of the price for the squip. Jeremy doesn't know the real reason I want the squip so he thinks I just want it for popularity or something.

I got the squip and some mountain dew and we sit down at the food court. Jeremy looks really happy for me and i'd be lying if I said i didn't think it was cute. I put the pill in my mouth and swallow it down with the mountain dew. 

Nothing happened.

“Are you sure you don't feel anything?” asks Jeremy. 

“I'm positive.”

Jeremy gets up and says he needs to go get something from some shop and i'm left alone.

All the sudden I feel a sharp pain and fall to the floor. I start screaming in pain as people around me watch. After a minute of screaming and lying on the ground I hear… a monkey?

OO AA MICHAEL I AM YOUR SQUIP AND I AM HERE TO HELP IMPROVE YOUR LIFE

I turn around and see diddy kong standing right in front of me. I’m still getting a lot of stares and people probably think i'm crazy. 

“Diddy Kong…? You're my squip?”

YES MICHAEL I AM YOUR SQUIP. WHY DID YOU TAKE ME? WHAT AM I HERE TO HELP YOU WITH?

“I, uh, need to get rid of my feelings for my friend, Jeremy.”

I CAN HELP YOU WITH THAT EASILY!

“Really? How?”

BY MAKING YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH ME INSTEAD!

Im not sure about most people but I for sure don’t want to fall in love with a video game monkey thag lives in my head. Its worth giving it a shot, though, if it helps me get over Jeremy. 

 

I missed school for the next few days getting to know Diddy. The first thing he told me to do was to cut off any communication with Jeremy. I blocked his phone number and email and didn't open the door when he came over. 

YOU ARE DOING BRILLIANTLY, MICHAEL

 

Over the next few weeks, i slowly fall in love with Diddy Kong. The way he talks, the way he laughs its so… beautiful.

Diddy told me I can get this thing called optic nerve blocking which makes it so I won't see Jeremy in my field of vision so of course I took it.

Tonight I am going on my first date with diddy. We are going to Panera Bread and I am very excited.

The date is beautiful. Although it looks like i'm sitting by myself, I certainly am not. The entire night Diddy showered me with compliments and gifts. Its the end of the night and we are standing outside of the doors, ready to leave.

Diddy started to walk to the car but i grabbed his arm and pulled him back over to me. Thats when we had our first kiss. 

 

Its been months since ive seen Jeremy and i'm finally over him. Diddy and I have a strong relationship and ive never been happier.

Diddy Kong is the love of my life and i’d do anything for him. 

 

One day Diddy was away doing something for me and i decided to sit down and enjoy one of my 90s soft drinks.

I was about to drink some crystal pepsi but I feel like Mountain Dew Red would be better. 

I took a big gulp and when i swallow it I feel a sharp pain, similar to when I took my squip.

All the sudden I see my one true love in front of me, very pixelated and faded. 

MICHAEL, MOUNTAIN DEW RED DESTROYS SQUIPS! GOODBYE MY LOVE

All I can do is cry. I can't believe I did this. I was finally happy.

 

 

I woke up the next morning in a daze. I have to go to school because I cant afford to miss any more days.

I went to school and the first thing I see is Jeremy sitting alone at one of the outside tables. He has bags under his eyes and overall just looks awful. I feel bad for ignoring him and I do really miss him so I decide to go over and talk to him. 

“Hey, Jeremy.”

“What? You want to talk to me now? I’m not just some invisible human anymore?” He sounds angry. 

“Jer, i'm really sorry. My squip told me I had to.”

“Your squip told you to value it over your 12 year friendship? Thats not good enough for me, man.”

Jeremy got up and walked away. 

 

I got home and all I could think of is diddy. His beautiful face, his sparkling eyes, and his charming personality.

Over the next week I drove myself crazy trying to get another squip. I eventually found another person to get me a squip.

I take it immediately in hope that it will bring back my love, Diddy.

After the pain I turn around to see my new squip.

To my disappointment, my new squip isn’t Diddy, its Jeremy. 

HELLO MICHAEL, I AM YOUR NEW SQUIP.

I break into tears. All I wanted was Diddy. All I needed was Diddy.

MICHAEL, DIDDY KONG NEVER LOVED YOU. DIDDY IS A COMPUTER INCAPABLE OF HUMAN EMOTIONS.

I can't believe what I am hearing. 

“YES HE DID LOVE ME! I KNOW HE DID!” 

I spent the rest of the day crying on my floor while my new squip watched.

 

I hate my new squip. He's a jerk and only wants power. I arrive at school and see Jeremy again.

JEREMY MISSES YOU, MICHAEL. GO TALK TO HIM AND TRY TO APOLOGIZE RIGHT THIS TIME.

“Jeremy? Can I talk to you?”

“What do you want?” He asks coldly.

“I want to apologize for what I did.”

Jeremy gave him a look and said, “Not here, not now.” and ran off.

 

I cant take the squip any longer. I am out of mountain dew red so I did the next best thing, getting drunk.

The squip went away and I started to get overwhelmed with guilt over what I did to Jeremy. All my feelings come back and I text him asking for him to come over. 

He is here in five minutes and as soon as I see him I give him a hug. 

“Michael what are you doing?”

“Jeremy, I am so incredibly sorry for what I did,” I say with a tear rolling down my face.

“Why'd you do it, Michael?” Jeremy is also crying.

“I wanted to get rid of my feelings for you. Jeremy, I loved you so much and still do and I couldn't stand you constantly talking about Christine. I knew you'd never love me back and I couldn't deal with it.”

“Michael, if you would have told me then maybe you would have found out that I loved you too.”

“Jeremy, will you please be mine? I cant go any longer without you.”

“...no”

“What? No? Why?” I asked now backing up and sobbing.

“You ditched me Michael, you left me alone for months. I will never be able to get over that. Like i said I loved you, but I dont love you anymore. You broke my heart and ruined my life.” Jeremy ran out the door and didnt look back.

 

\----------

 

Michael spent the rest of high school alone and miserable. Once again Michael was a loser. No boyfriend, no party, and not even a friend.


End file.
